1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilet training devices and more particularly pertains to a new bathroom hygiene training system for teaching of proper bathroom hygiene to a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet training devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet training devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,964; U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,318; U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,789; U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,490; U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,193; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 382,360.
In these respects, the bathroom hygiene training system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of teaching of proper bathroom hygiene to a child.